Latron
| notes = | users = Clem }} The Latron is high-accuracy, semi-automatic rifle. It features a moderate to low firing rate and magazine size which is offset by its high damage-to-bullet ratio and ammo conservation. As a result, the Latron excels at longer-ranged engagement, but falls short when faced with large crowds in close proximity. Additionally, the Latron's exceptional accuracy allows for easier weak-point shots. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for Tiberon. Characteristics This weapons deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very accurate. *High damage. *Quieter than most rifles. *Very ammo efficient. *High damage, effective against armor. Disadvantages: *Slow base rate of fire. *Reduced efficiency against large groups of enemies. *Low and damages - less effective against Infested or Shielded enemies. *Somewhat low critical chance. Comparisons: *'Latron', compared to the Latron Prime: **Lower base damage (55.0 vs. 85.0). ***Lower damage (38.5 vs. 68.0). ***Slightly lower damage (8.3 vs. 8.5). ***Slightly lower damage (8.2 vs. 8.5). **Lower critical chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%). **Lower critical damage (2.0x vs. 2.5x). **Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 25.0%). **No polarity. *'Latron', compared to the Latron Wraith: ***Slightly lower damage (55.0 vs. 55.1). ***Lower damage (8.3 vs. 13.8). ***Higher damage (8.2 vs. 2.8). **Lower fire rate (4.2 rounds/s vs. 5.4 rounds/s). **Lower critical chance (10.0% vs. 25.0%). **Lower critical multiplier (2.0x vs. 2.5x). **Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 20.0%). Tips *Its low base rate of fire and magazine size makes it somewhat less desirable than other rifles against the Infested unless a high-rank Punch Through mod is installed. *The Latron is very accurate; it can be compared to sniper rifles while being ideal for close or medium range. Notes *The Latron is noticeably quiet compared to other rifles, capable of being fired without alerting enemies within the same tile. Trivia *Before , it was available for purchase through the market for Credits, priced at . *Latron used to be a Braton in the closed beta, until both became completely separate weapons. *The actual barrel of the Latron appears to be the very thin cylinder on top of the front end of the rifle. If this is the case, the rifle's barrel is extremely short. *It seems Latron is fittingly the Primary counterpart of Lato, as the naming aspect relies on adding letters "r" and "n" into the said weapon to become such. **In addition, both are engraved with similar symbols on their respective barrels. *The Latron is most likely classifiable as a designated marksman rifle (DMR) or a carbine. *As of , the Latron is the first weapon to posses both Prime and Wraith variants. *Clem uses this weapon before he gets his custom Twin Grakatas in the quest A Man of Few Words, referencing the fan-made comic. Media Latron.jpg Latron3.png LatronDarthmufin.jpg Patch History *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Latron series in Conclave. *'Conclave Mod:' Double Tap - On hit, +30% damage for 0.5 seconds. *Item introduced with game release. }} See also *Latron Prime, the Prime counterpart of this gun. *Latron Wraith, the Wraith counterpart of this gun. *Tiberon, a burst-fire rifle crafted with a Latron. *Clem, a character who uses this weapon as an alternative weapon. de:Latron fr:Latron